


Stories in the Night

by captainswanandclintasha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Neverland, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Neverland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanandclintasha/pseuds/captainswanandclintasha
Summary: Collection of stories, most of them post Neverland or season 3 AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Emma and Killian find themselves separated from the rest of the group and the kiss gets brought up again. Things get a little (or a lot) heated, until one of the others comes across them in the heat of the moment. Cue the drama!

Five days have passed since Hook saved Charming and they found a way to go back home after they were going to rescue Henry. Also five days have passed since Neal appeared in their camp, telling them that he was in the Enchanted Forest with Mulan, Aurora, Phillip and Robin Hood all this time and that he came back to help save Henry and to make Emma forgive him.

 

And what was his best way to make her do that? By kissing her when she did not expected him to do that. Right after she kissed Hook. She didn't like his methods so she pushed him away right as Hook was coming back with some firewood. And, of course, Hook saw her kissing Neal. His face was unreadable, but she saw in his eyes that he was really hurt.

 

Now they were again in the woods, taking a break from their journey. Emma didn't speak too much since that day, especially with Neal or Hook, but she knew that eventually, she will have to talk to them. She just had more important things to do, right now.

 

"We need more firewood," Charming said looking at them.

 

"I'm going!" Emma said, jumping quickly on her feet, craving for  some time alone.

 

"I'm coming with you," Hook said after her.

 

She looked at him telling him with her eyes that no, he wasn’t coming with her, but the look in his eyes was telling him that he had to talk to her and it couldn’t wait. She started to walk towards the forest, not looking back to make sure that he was following her. She was angry because she wanted to be alone, to have some time to think at some things, one of them being the kiss they shared, while the other thing that was in her mind, and it didn’t leave her alone  was his face when he came back and saw her and Neal. He looked broken, and Emma couldn't understand why. 

 

She felt him walking behind her, but he was silent, picking up tree branches for the firewood. And probably thinking about what happened the last time they were alone in the woods. Or maybe that was just Emma’s mind.

 

"You know, I could have taken the firewood alone," Emma said, still not looking at him.

 

"And why would I let you alone in the woods when Pan is here?"

 

"I could handle that kid."

 

"Sure you can," he said almost whispering.

 

After that he fell silent again and so did she. They remained in silence, gathering some firewood for a while, until he spoke again.

 

"Are you happy Emma?"

 

"What?" She asked turning to him and watching him with narrowed eyes.

 

"Are you happy? That he is alive? That he is here?" Those were some good questions, she had to admit that. Was she happy that Neal was alive?

 

" I-I don't know… Why?"

 

"Because you don't seem to be happy."

 

"I don't know if I'm happy. I mean, I'm happy that he is alive but…," she said, not finishing her sentence.

 

"But what?"

 

"But I know that he isn't here just to save Henry."

 

"I’ve seen that," Hook said softly, looking at her with hurt in his eyes. And there it was again. The look that said that he was hurt, that he's heart is broken.

 

"Hook… What happened with us was…"

 

"No. I understand. It was a one time thing. And now Neal is alive and I saw how happy he was when he kissed you. And I understand if you would want to tell me that it was a mistake. I challenged you to do it, after all."

 

"No you didn't. And that wasn't a mistake. I wanted to kiss you."

 

"But then you kissed  _ him _ , love," he said, emphasizing the word him.

 

"He kissed me. I did not wanted that. Before you came, we separated because of me. And I really wanted to slap him, but something stopped me. And it didn't felt right when he kissed me. It didn't felt the way  it did when I kissed you" Emma said, honest. He had to understand that she had no wish to kiss Neal again. Not after what he did to her.

 

Hook  let his head down, looking at the ground and she couldn't understand why, until he spoke again.

 

"Emma. A long time ago, I destroyed his family, when Milah come with me. I won't do that again."

 

"You don't understand. Don't you?"

 

"Understand what?"

 

"This."

 

She grabbed him by his collar, like she did before and pressed her lips on his. He responded immediately without hesitation. This kiss was better than first and this time she could felt what he really feel. Love. He was in love with her and and she began to fall for him more than ever.Around them was silence and it felt really good. Being with him was right and better than anyone else. And this kiss was really intense.

 

When they needed air, they separated but their foreheads stayed pressed together and their eyes closed.

 

"Emma. What was that, love?" He said breathless, opening his eyes and looking at her.

 

"Actions speak louder than words. What do you think it was?"

 

"Emma."

 

"Killian. I love him because he was the first person who loved me. But I'm not in love with him."

 

"Emma he loves you."

 

"But I don't. Killian, I can see what you feel for me. But first I need to know…"He stopped her with another kiss, shorter this time and full of emotions.

 

"Gods Emma. I love you. This is what you want to hear? I love you and I hate myself that I can't have you."

 

"But you can."

 

"No. And not just because of Neal."

 

"Then why?"

 

"Because your parents would never accept me. Your father hates me, Emma."

"My mom was a princess who became a bandit and my father was a shepherd who became a prince when they met."

 

"But I'm a pirate who will remain a pirate."

 

"And I'm not a princess."

 

"You are a princess, Emma!"

 

"Then I'm a princess who is in love with a pirate!" she yelled without thinking. Was she in love? Yes. Was she crazy for telling him like that? Most likely. But did she had any regrets? Not in a thousand years. 

 

"What did you said?"

 

"What you heard. I'm in love with you Killian."

 

She couldn't say anything else because in just a second his lips were on hers, kissing her like that was their last kiss. Strong, intense, with a lot of love. A shiver ran down her spine and she didn't want to walk away. She put one hand on his shoulder and another in his hair. He, on the other hand, put his good arm in her hair and the other around her waist.

 

"I love you so much Emma," he said against her lips.

 

"I know. Now shut up."

 

She kissed him again this time forceful. And in that moment she knew that she wanted him, hard! She pushed him against a tree, but her back was the one who hit the tree. Now her back was pressed against the tree, and his lips were still on hers. She gasped and Killian takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved together in sync. Emma's hand moved from his hair on his chest. She knows what she wants and she know that he want the same.

 

It wasn't the best place, but Emma was in worse places. She was prepared to unbuttoning his shirt when a voice interrupts her.

 

"Emma?" Neal’s voice came from behind.

 

"Shit," Emma and Hook said in sync breathless.

 

"Neal," Emma said between hard breath.

 

"So this is how you gather wood? My mom wasn't enough for you, Hook?" Neal talked to Hook.

 

"Neal let me explain," Emma tried.

 

"No! I can't believe what you do here! How could you? Henry is there with some freaking kids! And what do you do? You fuck with a pirate?" Neal said, moving his eyes from Hook to Emma.

 

"Don't you dare to speak with her like that!" Hook hissed at Neal.

 

"Or what?" Neal challenged him.

 

"Neal you are an idiot!” Emma yelled at him, finally losing her control. “You have no right to judge me! Where have you been eleven years ago? When I was pregnant with your child? In Canada! Don't judge me for what I want and what I feel!"

 

"This is what you want Emma? A pirate? You know what he done to my family!"

 

"At least he came back for me! And he is helping me to save my son."

 

"I shouldn’t have left my dad! But I did it because I love you and you needed my help!"

 

"I love you too, but not in that way! I'm not in love with you anymore, Neal, you have to understand that."

 

Neal didn't say anything. He just turned around and started to walk  deeper into the forest.

 

"Where are you going now?" Emma yelled after him.

 

"I'm going to find my dad and my son! It's clear that you don't need me," he said and then just despaired in the woods.

 

"The others will have to know why he went after Rumple," she turned to tell Hook.

 

"Right. We'll tell them the truth only if you want this, Emma."

 

"Yes. They have to know. Regina already thinks that here is something between us, and my parents… Well they are my parents and they have to find out eventually."

 

"As you wish, love."

 

She smiled and then kissed him again. She didn't know how her parents will react, but she knew one thing for sure. He loves her, and she loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Captain Swan: Poppy!Sleeping curse TLK?

Their last fight with The Wicked Witch of West was on the woods. They defeated her and her flying monkeys and they didn't had many losses. In this battle, Emma fought with David, Robin, Hook, Regina and the Merry Men, while Snow stayed in the town with Henry and Roland.

 

Now Emma was on the ground, leaning on  a tree, tired after a battle that wasn't easy. Her father come at her and asked: "Are you alright, Emma?"

 

Emma nodded and looked around them. That was when she saw it. They weren't all of them, one person was missing. And that person was Hook.

 

"Wait. David, where is Hook?"

 

"He was right…" David stopped and looked around, then he saw that indeed, Hook wasn't with them. "…here? Emma. He was here."

 

Emma looked better around them, hoping that she will see him behind a tree or something like that. But he wasn't.

 

"David we have to find him!" She told to her father.

 

They announced the others that Hook was missing and they decided that it was better if they would split in the forest and go look for him. The only one who left was Regina who wanted to go back at Henry and Roland, and assure the others that the witch was defeated. Then Robin, David, the Merry Men and Emma, have gone in different directions in the forest.

Emma was worried that maybe the witch took him before she die. Or that a flying monkey hurt him, or maybe even worse. Emma shocked her head. She didn't want to think at that. They will find him and he will be alright.

 

When she wanted to change the direction, she saw something black on the ground near a tree. And then there was silver. It was his hook. On the ground was Hook. When Emma got closer, she saw that the field was full of poppies. But they were dried poppies. And this could meant only one thing. When the witch was defeated, what once was full of magic, now was dried. Like those poppies.

 

Emma knelt in front of Hook and put her hands on him, shaking him.

 

"Hook?" he didn't moved. "Hook!" Nothing. She controlled his breath and she froze when she saw that he didn't breathe.

 

"Hook?! Come on! Wake up, you idiot!" She screamed at him and shacked him. Still nothing.

 

"Come on, Hook! Wake up! You survived 300 years. You can't die now. Please! Don't die!" She continued to scream at him.

 

She felt tears coming in her eyes. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't let her. Not after he come back for her. After he had done so much for her and her family.

 

"Killian, wake up. Please," she whispered to him.

 

And in that moment it hit her. What if he wasn't dead? What if he was cursed? Could be? And if it was, what should she do? She knew that True Love Kiss works only when both of them feel the same for the other. She also knew that he was in love with her. But she was in love with him? What was what she feel for him? Yes, she was worried about him. She did not want him to die, she wanted him to stay by her side, she wanted to be with him. Yes. She was in love with him. After everything that happened between them, finally she can accept that she was in love with him.

 

She took his face in her palms and kissed him.

 

"I love you, Killian. Please come back to me." Nothing happened. She wanted to cry, but instead she closed her eyes and kissed him again.

 

After a few seconds she heard his voice.

 

"So a man has to die to know that you love him?"

 

"You're alive!" she said smiling and crying.

 

"Why are you crying, my love? I'm here now."

 

"Yes, you are. Don't scare me like this again. Never."

 

"Never, Emma. Because I love you."

 

"And I love you."

  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Henry tells Regina that he thinks Emma likes/loves Killian and that's another reason they left New York and Regina mentioning it to Emma

"What are you thinking, Henry?" Regina asked her son, even if he still didn't know that she was his mom.

 

"I think I miss New York," he said biting again from his ice cream.

 

"You are not happy here?" Regina asked him worried.

 

"I am. I like this city. Everyone is good with me, and they everyone is nice in this town. But I miss my friends."

 

Regina was immediately saddened. She wanted Henry to be happy here and she hoped that soon she will be able to find a potion to return his memories.

 

"But mom said that we will stay here for a while. I think she is happy here. Or she looks like that," Henry spoke again.

 

"You think Emma is happy?"

 

"Yes, I think. And I think I know why. And maybe this is the reason for what she wants to stay her more."

 

"Why do you think that?"

 

"I think that she is here because of that guy, Killian. She never took a job in which we had to move in another town, and still here we are."

 

"Why do you think that all of this is because of H- Killian?" Regina asked her soon and almost called the pirate Hook instead of Killian.

 

Since Neverland, she knew that something happened between the pirate and Emma. And she wasn't surprised to see that even Henry, who can't remember that he met Hook, saw what is between him and his mother.

 

"I think my mom likes him."

 

"And you are okay with this?"

 

"Yes. I like him too. Maybe more than I liked Walsh, even if he helped me with projects from school."

 

"I'm sure your mother will tell you if she would be in any kind of relationship with Killian."

 

"Yes me too. Because I can see that he feels something for my mom."

 

___________

 

"I talked with Henry today," Regina told Emma later that day.

 

"What happened?"

 

"He misses New York."

 

"I know. He told me this."

 

"He also, told me something else," Regina said smiling at Emma.

 

"What?"

 

"He thinks that you are here, because of Hook."

 

"What?"

 

"He thinks that you like the pirate and this is why you came in Storybrooke. Is he right, Miss Swan?" Regina asked Emma again.

 

Emma didn't respond immediately. Henry really thought that they were there because of Hook. Well, if he believes that, maybe he also thinks that she broke up with Walsh because of Hook, not because he was a monkey.

 

"Miss Swan? Do you feel something for the pirate?"

 

"I don't know, okay?"

 

"It's okay if you would fell something for him. You're not the only person who would like a thief. Especially not now."

 

"What are you saying?"

 

"Let's just say that Hook's friend, Hood, is really attractive," Regina said smiling at Emma. 

 

She stood up from the table, took her coat and wanted to leave, when Emma asked.

 

"Regina, do you feel something for Robin?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know you don't take prompts all the time, but ever since I Neal gave Emma back her swan necklace I have always wanted to see Emma give it to Hook for some reason or another, possibly before the big fight with Zelena at the end of 3B

The battle with Zelena was close, she knew that. It could start any day, at any moment. And she still wasn't prepared for that. She was in her room at Granny, playing with her necklace. Neal gave it back to her before he died, right after he told her to find Tallahassee, even if it is with someone else.

 

For her, that necklace was for many years a reminder to not trust someone else, because when she was young she put her trust in him and he failed her. Now what is the meaning of this necklace? She started to trust people again. Also she started to love again. She trusts and she loves those people who were there for her. People like Henry, her parents, Regina, she even begun to trust Robin Hood who helped them since his friend turned into a flying monkey. But she also started  to trust Hook. And not long ago, thanks to Regina, Emma accepted that she started to care very much for him. 

 

So what was the meaning of the necklace now? She didn't want to wear it anymore because every time when she looked in the mirror, she remembered not only Neal, but also her years alone. And she didn't want this. She didn't want to live in the past anymore, she wanted to live in the present.

 

She looked again at the necklace. The little swan shone in the moonlight and in that moment she knew what she wanted to do with the necklace. She stood up from the bed and exited her the room. She knocked at the door that was in front of her own and waited.

 

"Swan," Hook seemed surprised to see her there. And she was even more surprised to see that he wears just his pants and a black shirt. Unbuttoned, of course.

 

"What are you doing here, Emma?" he asked making room for her to enter.

 

"I want to speak with you," she told him entering in the room.

 

"About?" he asked closing the door behind her.

 

"You know that soon we will fight with Zelena, right?"

 

"Of course , Emma."

 

"I want to give you this," she said lifting the necklace that she was holding in her hand.

 

"Neal gave it to me a long time ago," she started to explain. "For me this necklace was a reminder to not trust people because when I trust them, they leave me. But now I started to trust people again and I don't want to have it anymore because it will always remember me about what happened in the past. So I wanted to give it to you."

 

"Emma, darling, I'm in the same position like you. I had no trust in people, but I start to have."

 

"I know. But just because for me it meant something, this doesn't mean that for you should mean the same."

 

"What do you want to say?"

 

"Look. Since all of this started, since all this thing with Zelena started, I had a feeling that something will happen, something bad. So in case of anything, I want you to have this because you are the only person who calls me Swan, and this necklace has a swan on it and I thought that this will remind you of me if…" Emma couldn't finish because he stopped her.

 

"Nothing will happen to you Emma. I will protect you. I will protect you with my life if it is necessary."

 

"I know you will. But Zelena is powerful. Will you take it? Just to make me feel better?"

 

"Yes. I will." Hook took the necklace and she wanted to hug him. And she did.

 

They spent that night together just talking, because Henry was in his and Emma's room and Emma knew that he will be okay. They talked until Emma fall asleep on his chest.

 

When the day come, when they fight with Zelena and they won. After that Emma decided to give him a chance, because she really wanted to find Tallahassee with him.

 

And she found it because even years later, when she was no longer Emma Swan, but Emma Jones, she was happier than ever. And he still had the necklace.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write about Emma kissing Hook? :)

It was enough for her. She waited one week. One week she hoped that Killian will stop to avoid her and her family. Since she told him that she started to practice magic with Regina, since that day in which he helped Ariel, he started to avoid her. Since then she saw him just once, when they all gathered at Regina's house to invoke Cora. That day she saw that he was sad. She saw that look in her own eyes years ago when Neal broke her heart, but she didn't had a chance to talk with him.

 

So after a week, she decided that it was the time to go and talk with him.

 

She knocked at his door, but he didn't answer. She knew that he was there because she spied him all day and she knew the exact moment when he came back in his room, so she knocked again. After five minutes of knocking and waiting she started to worry that maybe something happened to him. She said to herself that the time for waiting was over and she opened the door.

 

When she entered in his room he was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Hook?" she asked when a door opened behind her.

 

Of course he was in the bathroom because the universe decided to punish her! His chest was naked and he had on him just a pair of shirts.

 

"Emma," he said letting out a sigh and looking surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here, lass?"

 

Emma couldn't respond. She tried not to stare at his chest but she couldn't. She was used to have him around her all day, so she never stared at him, but after one week she couldn't stop herself. And she knew that Regina was right. She yearned for him. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to have him there with her, and she wanted to kiss him.

 

"Lass? Are you okay?" he asked when he saw that Emma didn't speak.

 

"Why have you been avoiding me all week?" she didn't intended to make it sound like she was desperate for a response, but she was. She really was desperate.

 

"I'm not avoiding you, lass. I had some… things to take care of."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Personal business, lass," he didn't looked at her, but she knew that he lied.

 

"You are lying. Killian, what happened?"

 

"I can't tell you Emma."

 

"Why? If this is about last year, I already told you that I don't care what happened. Not anymore."

 

"It's not about last year," he told her, saddens being evident in his voice.

 

"Then what happened?"

 

She goes closer and put a hand on his cheek.

 

"You know you can tell me what happen. I can help you."

 

"Love. Emma. Trust me. I want to tell you, but I can't. And you can't help me. Not this time," he said looking in her eyes, trying to tell her something.

 

"Why? Why can't you? Killian, I miss you. Henry misses you. Even David asked why you're not helping us anymore. Just… just tell me what happened."

 

"It is about her. If I tell you she will hurt your family."

 

"Who? Zelena? How can you know that?"

 

"I know, because she told me."

 

"What?!"

 

Emma tried to read him but she couldn't. For the first time since they met, she couldn't read him.

 

"Killian just tell me. If she really wants to hurt my family, I need to know." She begged him with her eyes.

 

He didn't speak. He continued to look in her eyes.

 

"Please."

 

"Emma. I'm… she…," he tried to tell her, but from his tone she could see that he was afraid. So she moved her hand on his cheek, then she heard him continuing. "She cursed me, Emma. Last week, I didn't help Ariel. I helped her. I helped Zelena. But I didn't know it was her because she looked exactly like Ariel, and she used something against me so now I am cursed."

 

"What? How? What did she used against you?"

 

"When she was still Ariel, she put me to swear on the woman I love. She put me swear that I still love the woman that broke my heart."

 

"You swore on Milah?"

 

"No Emma. I sweared on you," in that moment it hit her. She knew that he loved her, put she didn't realized that she broke his heart.

 

When? How? When she left? Because she didn't want to leave and forget about them, about him. Or she broke his heart when she said that she loved Walsh?

 

"Killian. What is this curse?" she watched him taking a breath and speaking.

 

"I can't kiss you. If I did, your powers will disappear. And if I don't she said she will start to hurt your family."

 

She froze. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she understood. He avoided them because he thought that Zelena will do what she said, that she will start to hurt her family. All this time, since they came back from Neverland and since she came back in Storybrooke, she wanted to kiss him. But now she couldn't because Zelena will take her power if he kisses her. Of all the curses he could throw, she decided to use it just on that. At least she knew that every curse can be break with True Love kiss.

 

"Killian do you love me?" she asked him with a  smirk.

 

"Of course I do, Emma."

 

"Then kiss me."

 

"What?"

 

"Kiss me Killian."

 

"Emma you will-"

 

"Trust me with this Killian. You love me, I love you. Just kiss me."

 

When she saw that he hesitated, she took the problem in her own hands. She raised her head and pressed her lips on his. Killian and wraps an arm around her waist and another hand sliding over her hip, even if she could feel he was afraid of what could happen. She deepened  the kiss when she felt it.

 

She felt her magic. It was still in her body and it was powerful. At one point her magic become so powerful that it made them to separate.

 

"Emma, your magic," Killian said looking at her.

 

"It's still here, Killian. I can feel it."

 

"Then what was that?"

 

"That was something that can break any curse. That was True Love Kiss, Killian," she told him pressing her forehead on his. "I told you to trust me."

 

"I do, Emma. God… I love you." He told her what she already knew, but it was good to hear it.

 

"I know. I love you too," she said pressing her lips on his again.

 


End file.
